Hane (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"He who controls money controls the world." Background Hane was young when the wanderlust struck him and he set off from his birth lair within the Windswept Plateau to explore the world. As he travelled, he visited many clans from all over Sornieth, fascinated by their different cultures and beliefs. There was one thing, however, that remained constant wherever he went, and that was money. Regardless how diverse everywhere was, they all needed money to survive. He witnessed clans fall and disperse when their financial situation became unsalvageable, and he saw mighty empires thriving with their trade routes and huge coffers Money, he decided, was the most important thing in Sornieth. His travels took him to the Starfall Isles, and he settled in a clan there for a short while. They were good with money, and he decided to learn from the treasurer there, a pretty female named Shimizu. She was a good teacher, if strict, and soon they co-ran the clan’s treasury. Hane thought then that he was happy. His wanderlust had settled and he had no desire to move on. He was there for months, but then disaster struck. The clan’s treasury was in a well-hidden and secluded part of the lair, befitting a place of great importance, and it was this that saved their lives as the entire clan was slaughtered. They did not witness it, luck or the Arcanist’s hand keeping them busy within the treasury until hours after the attack was over. They had emerged, ready to eat with the rest of the clan, to find nothing but bloodshed. Searching for survivors was a long but fruitless endeavour and with heavy hearts the two of them moved on, looking for a new home. They found one in the form of a newly-formed clan, only a fraction of the size of their previous one, and upon realising they had no idea what they were doing with money, welcomed themselves and put themselves in charge of the clan’s finances, much to the thankfulness of the young leader. This move put a strain on the relationship between the two of them, however, and eventually it reached a time that they no longer saw eye to eye, and after a huge fight Hane left the lair for a short time, returning with the apparently quiet and shy Nephele. He and Shimizu no longer speak to each other. Personality Hane is a very proud Skydancer, although whether that is due to, or in spite of, his relationship with Shimizu, no-one can quite say. Even they do not recall if he was always like that or if it was a coping mechanism for coping with the headstrong pearlcatcher. When it comes to the clan, his greatest concern is the clan splitting into two factions because the treasury is divided. He controls half, while his ex-mate controls the other half. The two of them did not split on amenable terms so there's always some friction concerning the clan's money, but both are too proud to give it up, either to the other or to another dragon completely. Even this fear isn't enough to override his pride, but that might have something to do with his personal fear of no longer being important to the clan. His greatest fear is his pride driving away his mate. It drove a wedge between him and his now-ex and he's scared that the same thing will happen with Nephele. The fact that she's away a lot, as well as his pride, means that he hasn't been able to communicate this fear with her, though. Role Within The Clan Ever since he joined the clan with his then-mate, Shimizu, Hane could see that they were in dire financial straits. The young fae clearly had had no clue how to manage her treasure, or make gems, so he quickly and firmly took control over the clan's expenditure, putting an immediate halt to all the spending. It's a role he has never given up, even though his relationship with Shimizu first strained, then splintered. The two dragons try not to interact with each other too much, but neither are willing to surrender control of the treasury, so they came to an agreement. Hane now controls the funds for apparel, familiars and lair expansions. Appearance Hane places great pride in his appearance, believing that as someone in charge of one of the most integral parts of the clan he should be presentable at all times. When not counting money he can normally be found grooming, or being groomed by Nephele when she’s around. He does not adorn himself with much jewellery, but there is enough for him to feel that he suits the appearance for his role. Abilities Magic Hane is a competent mage. After what happened to his previous clan, he is determined that the same fate will not befall the current one; while the treasury is still well-guarded it is not stashed as far away, meaning that he is aware of what’s going on in the lair. Naturally drawn to the mage side of battle, he has a more than passable grasp of Wind magic and can and will use it when necessary. Melee Physical combat is not much of a strength of his, due to his lithe build, and he will always turn a confrontation to his advantage with distance and magic. Relationships WIP Trivia * Hane (羽) is Japanese for wing Category:Treasurer Category:Wind Dragon Category:Male Category:Skydancer